A Thousand Years
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: SaNa 30 Pieces has returned for another set!  : D
1. Wedding

**Title:** Bet  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #13- Wedding  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 451  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language, SanUso nakamaship, also possibly AU. I can't decide if it is or not, so I'm leaving it up to you to decide.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"You're shaking like leaves on a tree in a gust of wind; How do you expect to get married like this?"<p>

Usopp let out a nervous chuckle as he fumbled with his tie. "I wasn't this nervous before," he said. "Shit, my hands are still trembling pretty badly."

"Come here, I'll do it," Sanji sighed, pulling Usopp within range by the fabric hanging around his neck. Usopp watched him work on the tie, trying hard to calm his nerves. "Honestly, I can't believe you're getting married before I am," the cook sighed.

"C'mon, you're the one who is stalling with Nami," Usopp stated. "Maybe if she catches Kaya's bouquet tonight, you'll finally pop the question."

"You know damn well that I'm waiting for the right moment," Sanji glared. "You only have one proposal, and it better be done right."

"Hey, don't choke me!" Usopp laughed as Sanji pulled his tie a little too tight. The cook adjusted the tie and helped Usopp finished smoothing out his vest and shirt. Sanji stepped back to marvel his work as Usopp spoke up. "Do you have the ring with you?" he asked.

Sanji took a moment to slump his shoulders and smirk. He gently reached into his pocket and turned around a few things buried inside before producing a small, velvet box. He didn't speak as he held out the object in his hand, prompting Usopp to grab it.

"I remember going with you to buy this," Usopp laughed, opening the box to peek inside. "Still glad we went with the orange and blue colors. Corny, but definitely fits Nami."

"Don't talk to me about corny, Mr. Proposal through a love letter," Sanji laughed.

"It wasn't a love letter! She found the plan!" Usopp blushed. "She enjoyed the fireworks too. That was the real proposal."

"Too bad she had already said yes," Sanji said. Usopp handed the ring back to him and he put the box back in his pocket. "Well, ready?"

"Just a minute," Usopp said, adjusting the jacket he slipped over his shoulders. "Promise me something before we go out there."

"What? C'mon, Kaya's probably waiting for you."

Usopp stretched out a hand as if waiting for a hand shake, a serious smile across his face. "If Nami catches the bouquet, you propose to her. Tonight."

Sanji stared at his hand and laughed. "Sure you don't want the spotlight stolen for a bit?" he asked. Usopp didn't falter as he waited, prompting Sanji to shake his head. "Fine. Tell Kaya to throw it at her," he said. Grabbing Usopp's hand, he squeezed and shook his palm for a brief moment before letting go. They exchanged a smile as they left the room.


	2. Wings

**Title:** Feathers of Ink  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #04- Wings  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 549  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"They look amazing."<p>

"You think so?" Nami asked, peeking over her shoulder. With her hair pulled into a sloppy bun and both arms stretched out above her head, she found it hard to look back from her position on her bed. She was flat on her stomach with her shirt removed and tossed aside. The blankets around her provided more than enough coverage, leaving room to expose her shoulders and her upper back.

Sanji was gently sitting over her body with his jacket and shirt removed. His hands were running down her skin without touching the red marks on her back. The dark outlines of angel wings rested on her shoulder bones, each one rimmed with red edges from the freshness of the new tattoo. The marks from her bandages were also visible but less concerning.

"Yes, they fit you perfectly," Sanji smiled. He didn't speak up as he reached for a water basin on the nearest table, dunking his hand in the soapy water before gently touching the fresh tattoos on Nami's back. The navigator winced slightly, startled Sanji, but she quickly eased into a relaxed state when the cook started rubbing her back.

The soap spread quickly, washing away any residue from healing. Sanji dunked his hands a few times, removing the soap as best as he could after he was sure he had given Nami a thorough cleaning. He quickly dried his hands before patting Nami's shoulders dry, leaning down as Nami sighed to kiss her neck at the base. "How does it feel?" he asked quietly.

"Still hurts a bit, but I expected that," Nami said, her eyes casting a glance at her left arm. "Do you have the lotion?"

"Right here," Sanji smiled, his fingers grasping the small bottle as he spoke. He poured a bit of the mixture on his hands and rubbed them together before gently touching the skin of Nami's back. The navigator twitched at the cold feeling of the lotion, the thought forgotten as Sanji started rubbing in circles.

"Mmmm, Sanji-kun, you're really good at this sort of thing."

"Thank you."

They were silent as Sanji continued rubbing Nami's back, the voids filled by the sounds of the ocean and their nakama outside. After a few minutes the lotion was gone, rubbed into Nami's back and Sanji's hands. The cook smiled down at Nami's tattoos again before rolling to the side and detaching himself, lying next to Nami just as she stretched. "How often do you have to put the lotion on them?" he asked. His arm reached out and draped across Nami's lower back, pulling her closer.

The navigator shifted her body and flipped her head around to face Sanji before responding, still laying on her stomach. "As often as needed, as long as I can keep the skin moisturized," she sighed.

"And how long do you have to do that?"

"Less than a week. At least for the next few days."

Sanji hummed in acknowledgement and snuggled closer to Nami's side, careful to touch her back. His fingers brushed over her tattoos and he watched for visual signs that his touch was hurting her, but Nami only smiled back and closed her eyes. The cook smirked before gently tracing the lines of the tattoos with a lazy hand.


	3. Underwear

**Title:** There For A Reason  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #12- Underwear  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 664  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual content, maybe some language  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Sanji!" Luffy said as he ran up the stairs and towards the kitchen. He passed through the room quickly, not expecting the cook to be there anyway, and leapt up the ladder to the deck above. "Sanji! Usopp said you were up- eh? Robin?"<p>

The older woman smiled at Luffy as Chopper handed her a wet shirt. "Hello Sencho. Are you looking for Sanji?" she asked.

Luffy blinked, a little confused but convinced that their cook hadn't magically transformed into their archeologist. "Uh, yeah. I'm hungry and Usopp said he was up here," he said. "But I didn't know you were up here."

"Sanji left the laundry to us," Chopper explained. "He had to go help Nami for a bit and asked us to take over."

"Oh, he's with Nami?" Luffy asked. "I'll go find her! Sanji needs to start on lunch!"

"Ah, Sencho, I don't think it's a good idea-"

"Thanks guys!"

"W-Wait, Luffy!"

The rubber man jumped down the ladder and ran back through the kitchen. He wasted no time as he stretched his arms across the ship once outside and grabbed the main mast. Franky and Usopp, who stood just under Luffy's arms on the deck below, nearly screamed when he jumped up and shot across the deck, slamming into the mast. Even Zoro leaned out the window of the crow's nest to see what was going on.

"Luffy! Be careful-"

"Don't wreck the ship-"

"Oi! Luffy! Watch what you're doing!"

"Shishi, sorry!"

Luffy grinned and leapt towards the entrance to the women's cabin, sure Nami would be inside and Sanji would be with her. He ignored the subtle bang on the other side of the door and grabbed the knob, swinging the door open without warning. "Nami!"

The navigator shrieked and pulled the blanket over her body closer, positioned on the bed like she had just leaned back to protect herself from a monster. From what Luffy could see, her face was almost as red as her hair, brown eyes laced with fear. "L-Luffy! You need to knock!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry. But have you seen Sanji? He normally works on lunch by now and I'm really hungry," Luffy said. His eyes canned the room and found no trace of the cook, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "If you see him, tell him- Hey, what's this?"

Nami watched Luffy as he leaned down and grabbed something off the floor, her face blazing when she realized it was one of her bras. "Why is this on the floor? And are those Sanji's" Luffy asked, pointing at an object on the floor that Nami only assumed belonged to the cook.

Before she could answer, Luffy laughed and bent down again, sweeping up another item and standing. With Nami's bra in one hand and now Sanji's boxers in the other, the captain grinned at her as he walked to the door. "I'll take these to Robin since she's doing laundry. She must have missed them." He waved at Nami with the hand fisted around her bra before leaving the room, his voice still audible after the door closed. "Ah! Sanji's tie? What's it doing out here?"

Nami cautiously sat up as she heard Luffy's footsteps fade, a sign that he was leaving. She sighed as the blanket dropped and reached up to cover her eyes with her hands. "Oh God, my bra…"

"My underwear…" Sanji moaned from the side of the bed, where Nami had pushed him in her haste to make him disappear. "I'll bet that shitty gomu grabbed my tie too."

"It was hanging on the knob. Why did he come in?" Nami exclaimed.

Sanji shrugged as he pulled himself off the floor and into Nami's bed. "Beats me. At least he didn't realize my clothes are over there."

The navigator looked over Sanji's naked form and sighed. "Well, he's right. You have to work on lunch," she frowned.

"I don't have underwear," Sanji said.

Go get some, before anybody notices."


	4. Dawn

**Title:** Early Morning Risers  
><strong>Theme: <strong> #03- Dawn  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 361  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, maybe a bit of implied stuff, but enjoy some SaNa fluff all the same.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>The morning sun wasn't reaching the bed yet, but Sanji could feel the warmth of dawn thought the room and smiled as he shifted under the blanket. His body brushed against Nami's in several places as he moved, eventually curling around her form as he became comfortable. Nami made a slight moan at his movements, eyelids fluttering as she moved in his arms. "Good morning," she whispered.<p>

"Morning," Sanji whispered back. He pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead as she smiled. "What time are you getting out of bed?"

"Whenever you are," Nami replied. "You have to make breakfast soon."

"It can wait for a bit. They're not gonna be up until noon anyway," Sanji said. "But where is Robin?"

"On watch."

"Ah. She's always on watch."

"She took over my shift last night."

Sanji chuckled, a noise Nami felt through his chest and rubble against her cheek. "You skipped out on your watch shift just to spend the night with me?" he asked.

"Well, I have to take over her next shift," Nami explained, burying herself against Sanji's chest and sighing. "She wants to spend the night with Franky sometime this week."

The surprised noise Sanji made seemed uncharacteristic for him, but if his arms weren't wrapped around Nami's body, he surely would have fallen to the floor. "R-Robin-chwan… and Franky? They're together?" he stammered.

"Shh! I thought you knew!" Nami laughed.

They were laughing together when a gentle knock resounded on the door and Robin entered the room. "Excuse me, but our doctor and swordsman are both awake and looking for breakfast," she said. "Perhaps I should tell them to wait a little longer?"

Sanji pushed the blanket back and kissed Nami one more time before climbing out of bed. "I'm on my way, I'll be there soon."

Nami started to reach for a clean shirt as Robin closed the door, yelping when Sanji jumped back on the bed and cuddled against her back. His face was buried somewhere in the ends of her hair and the beginnings of her shoulders, lips pressing a gentle kiss to her back. "Good morning, Nami-swan," he mumbled again.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun."


	5. Horror

**Title:** Baby Don't Cry  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #25- Horror  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,272  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Dark fic, extremely dark, and possibly some disturbing imagery/content. Read at your own risk. Inspired by "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Locking himself in his home seemed like the perfect way for Sanji to spend his weekends. He didn't have to work, he didn't have anyone to see, and he had nothing to do other than spend his time catching up on the things he couldn't get to during the week. Weekends were his sanctuary, his chance to unravel and expose his inner self.<p>

The habit, developed after a tragic incident involving his precious Nami-swan, happened nearly two months ago. With it, Sanji suffered some sort of physical and mental breakdown and crumbled like a stone statue worn by years of harsh weather. And when he learned of the news, it took Zoro and Usopp, maybe even Luffy, holding him back from potentially destroying their surroundings. He quickly collapsed under their weight, a sobbing mess on the floor. That day changed his life forever. He just couldn't live without Nami, the thought alone was enough to send Sanji into hysterics.

Oddly enough, he was able to bounce back after just a month, after the incident started becoming old news. He reestablished himself, going back to his job as a cook, chatting with friends even making plans with everyone. The way Sanji returned to his old self seemed a little too good to be true, confusing some and rising suspicions in others.

Sanji was in for the night, a Saturday, and he turned off the stove after preparing one of his delicious meals that he saved for the fancy nights at his restaurant. A smile rested on his face, an excited gleam in his eye, and both hands working to remove his apron and grab the food he worked so hard to prepare. Two plates, one in each hand, was extremely easy for him to carry as he walked into the other room.

He walked through the living room and approached the door to the basement, the part of his home that he never really used. It was mostly Nami's space during her lifetime, an area he only gone into a few times to really spend time with her. He let her have the space, to give her some free time and escape what she used to call his "overbearing behavior." The space was now important, kept a secret from everyone, or told it was "too painful" to enter because of the memories. No one ever questioned him, or the strange number of hidden locks on the outside, which were opened in a matter of seconds.

When the last lock clicked open, the entire house became silent, and Sanji heard the door creak open and watched it swing to a complete stop against the wall. He didn't hesitate to walk inside, on the first step, and the memory of locking all of the doors in the house flickered through his mind for a brief second before he closed the door and reset the various locks on the inside.

A noise echoed at the bottom of the stairs, which illuminated after Sanji flicked the light switch closest to his right shoulder. He was completely stoic as he descended, the sound becoming louder and his heart racing the farther he went. When his shoe connected with the cold of concrete, bits of carpet still laying around, a growling started up in the darkest corner to his right. Sanji turned his head, peeked out under his bangs and smiled as a somewhat delusional expression overtook his features.

The source of the growling, the object of Sanji's sudden weekend hobbies and what he had chained against the wall, was Nami. Only this version of Nami had dark, rotting skin, exposed bones and muscles underneath. Hair, once a bright and vibrant orange color, was now dull and beginning to fall out. There were numerous bruises across the legs and arms, some around the neck, where shackles held this version of Nami closer to the wall. Clothes, or what remained of them, were tattered and nearly nonexistent. Nami's beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes were replaced with dark red orbs that looked at Sanji with only one idea in mind: A feast.

"Nami-san, forgive me for neglecting you all week," Sanji sighed, walking closer to this Nami without a hint of fear. "Work has been so busy and Luffy is so demanding when it comes to attention. I honestly don't know what he expects from me, he should know I have you to take care of."

Of course no one is aware of the creature he's chained in his basement. Nami had been buried, alive in Sanji's mind, and the doctors were convinced they had killed her when she showed signs of becoming part of the undead. But a week after her so called funeral, sometime during his madness, Sanji dug up her body and brought her back to his home, a place he once shared with her. No one knew, no one ever had to know.

Sanji placed one plate on a table nearby and started gathering a bit on a fork, extending it to Nami's mouth with a smile. Her lips were pulling back, exposing teeth that looked like they would fall out soon. "Eat up, Nami-swan. I have so many nutrients for you today, I hope it makes up for the way I've been ignoring you," Sanji whispered. "And after dinner, we can talk. About anything you want."

This creature, one Sanji insisted was still Nami, growled lowly and snapped at his hand. He barely pulled his hand back in time, her teeth just missing the tip of his longest finger. He felt a bit of fear leak into his heart, gulping to still himself and shaking his head. "Nami-san, please! You have to eat, otherwise you'll never get better!"

It was all just an illness to Sanji, something that could easily be cured. It wasn't a type of cancer, not some kind of disease or condition that spelled out life or death. It was _curable _in his eyes, something he prayed to reverse. Something that occupied his mind on almost every occasion. He wanted Nami back, wanted her to return to her normal self and go back to drawing maps and talking about shopping and enjoying his food-

This version of Nami snapped again, this time towards the plate Sanji held. He let the corners of his lips turn up a bit as he held it forward, the idea of matters didn't matter. As long as she ate, and she was ready to knock the plate out of his hand as she devoured whatever he cooked for her. Anything to revive her, anything to put nutrition back in her body. "That's it, Nami-san. Keep eating like that and you will be better in no time."

When the plate was empty, he closed his eyes and dropped it on the floor, ignoring the shattering noise in favor of hearing what he translated as a pleased growl. "Good, Nami-san. Good," he sighed, reaching for his own plate and stepping backwards. "Shall we talk now? I can tell you everything I know about this, about some interesting cures I've found."

He sat himself in a nearby chair, close enough to have a personal conversation but far away enough to avoid danger. He looked at the floor around Nami's feet, frowning and what was now a graveyard of broken dishes, and looking up at her with genuine sorrow. "I'm sorry, Nami-san. I'll clean those soon. After we talk perhaps?"

Nami, this version of Nami, this creature Sanji risked sanity and all things rational for, only growled in a hungry way as it watched him eat and tell him about his most recent theories.


	6. Frozen

**Title:** 3rd Type of Communication  
><strong>Theme: <strong> #28- Frozen  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 749  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual content (at least past/future content), present tense.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Sanji usually doesn't lay out on the deck because he thinks of it as a mannerism that the inconsiderate swordsman has been known to display, but today he doesn't really mind. It's one of those days where the wind is blowing but the sun shines and makes everything warmer, one of those rare days with great weather and nothing to do.<p>

He doesn't have much to complain about other than feeling like his back needs to pop. It was one of those feelings when a few bubbles of air seemed to sneak in between his spine and vertebra and the only way to fix it was to stretch backwards or lay out on the floor. No matter how flexible his body was, Sanji prefers laying out. Or one of Nami's back massages, which is enough to have him melting on the floor.

She's nowhere to be found at the moment though, at least not around the kitchen or the deck above. And Sanji is sprawled out close to her precious mikan trees, hidden just out of site in case anyone decided to join him. He loves the little bit of privacy behind them, and he feels his lips curve as he thinks of the various reasons why he loves it so much, little chuckles escaping his chest.

The blond finds he's so engrossed in his thoughts, which are starting to take a turn for the dirty side, that he completely misses the obvious signs that someone is on deck with him. He's muttering something about "Nami-swan" and starting to squirm while hugging himself when something- _someone_- suddenly drops into his lap.

Sanji falters, eyelids flying open and hand grabbing for the cigarette that nearly falls into his mouth as he gasps. The impact not only scared him, but someone has planted their rear across his thighs and he's fairly certain his perverted thoughts are going to be obvious. All of this happens within an instance, giving his visitor a chance to lean down and touch noses with him.

Orange hair falls down to frame his face, relief washing over Sanji for reasons unknown. Maybe because he's with the girl he was fantasizing just moments before, maybe because he was certain their rubberman captain would do the same thing to pester Sanji for food. Whatever the case, he's still a little shocked as Nami kisses his lips, tongue darting out every other kiss to tease him.

"I thought you were working on dinner," Nami whispers. Her hands started at his neck, and they were slowly moving downwards over his shirt, making a quick path to his pants. "What are you doing under my mikan trees?"

Sanji isn't quite ready to answer yet, he's not sure he can form the proper words, but he decides there's nothing he can really say as Nami's actions are speaking louder than he ever could.


	7. Salt

**Title:** Salt Skin  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #7- Salt  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 332  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied content, Sanji lying through his teeth, and a confused Chopper.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… Sanji, be honest, what have you been doing lately?"<p>

The cook couldn't explain to Chopper why he was experiencing early symptoms of dehydration, not sure exactly why he was starting to have such problems. Headaches, a dizzy spell or two, maybe even a little trouble walking properly due to pain in his lower back, they were all notable symptoms and probably caused by a completely different reason. "Nothing unusual," he said.

A complete lie, of course. There was a reason the crew hadn't seen Nami for a while. And why they had to make a run for the nearest store the moment they landed on the last island.

"Well, all symptoms are pointing to two things. Dehydration, or high sodium content," Chopper said. "How much water have you been drinking lately?"

"Enough, not as much as I normally do, but not drinking as much water shouldn't have this much of an effect on me," Sanji said. "And I'm pretty sure my salt consumption hasn't gone up either."

_'Unless you could count sweat,' _he chuckled in his head, mind filling itself with dirty thoughts.

"Well, just be careful for now. You're not in any danger, but your symptoms are still a bit worrying, not to mention your blood pressure," Chopper explained. "Make sure to get plenty of fluids and some rest for a bit. Do you think it would be possible to get help for dinner?"

"Chopper, I'm not THAT dizzy. I think I can cook," Sanji grumbled. "But, just wondering, what kind of extensive activities would contribute to this sort of thing?"

The reindeer gave Sanji a funny look, one that made the blond blush a bit, and he cleared his throat to dismiss his question. "Never mind, I'll just… I think I should get Nami-swan a drink. She's been complaining of a headache lately."

As Sanji walked out of Chopper's infirmary, Chopper's face suddenly turned bright red and he ran after the cook. "S-S-Sanji, wait! You lied to me, didn't you?"


	8. Darkness

**Title:** Close Your Eyes  
><strong>Theme: <strong> #16- Darkness  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 647  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Fluff, angst, present tense.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>The first time Sanji really gets a chance to see a different side of Nami, he's only known her for a few days and the crew has left Arlong Park and her troubled past behind. But while he's still adapting to the new kitchen he's been exposed to, Nami is still wrestling with her despair.<p>

He was taking time to familiarize where the cooking utensils and dishes go when Nami walks into the galley. She's dressed for bed of course, but Sanji mistakes her choice in clothing as her casual wear. "Nami-swan, what are you still doing up?" he asks quietly. He thinks to himself how Nami told them all goodnight after dinner, wonders if she ever went to sleep at all.

Nami looks at him, giving Sanji the opportunity to see fresh tears in her brown eyes, and shakes her head with a weary smile. "I'm fine. I'm just having some trouble sleeping," she says, easing her way into a seat at the table and propping her head up on an elbow. She keeps her eyes down, locked on the table in front of her where Sanji can't catch her gaze. What he can see is the bags starting to develop, light purple streaks marring the skin under her tired eyes.

There's a small pang of sympathy in Sanji's chest, for what he's not certain since he doesn't know why Nami is upset, but he decides it would be best to get her something to drink. His coffee preparations take little to no time at all and he puts a cup in front of Nami after just a few minutes. She doesn't say anything, doesn't even look up to address him; just closes her eyes and sighing as a couple tears fall down and leave a wet trail across her cheek.

Sanji wants to reach out to her and grab the hand resting on the table, but hesitates. He opens his mouth to speak up, but finds he's been cut off when Nami starts shaking with a ragged and somewhat strangled breath. Her fingers grab for his first, bypassing the coffee, while her other hand slides across to cover her eyes. Sanji is curious, keeping his mouth closed as the words start to spill from Nami's distressed and weak voice.

It only takes her a moment to explain why she's upset- unable to let go of the more painful memories from her past- which leaves her clenching Sanji's fingers until they're purple. Even then, she refuses to let go, even when she stops talking and holds on even tighter. She doesn't look up at him until she gathers a bit of composure, looking through bangs and red eyes and the remnants of her tears to really signal that she is finished. Her eyes continue to speak though, _Hold me, please._

He's not even thinking when he moves around the table and captures her by the shoulders. Sanji practically pulls her from her seat and into his lap as he sits down and pulls her to his chest, buries his face in her hair. The only thing that's still moving is Sanji's hand on her back, where it's rubbing continuous circles as he whispers soothing words against her ear. She listens, lets go of the few tears and sobs that still remain, and finally after a few minutes they're quiet. Nami is even starting to fall asleep against his chest.

The coffee is forgotten on the table when they leave the room, both finding themselves tired and ready to go to sleep. Nami is still holding onto Sanji by the fabric of his shirt, arm wrapped around his waist, while they walk to her cabin. She refuses to let go, even when she's laying in bed with him, and they both fall asleep, where Nami finally falls asleep as soon as she is comfortable in Sanji's arms.


	9. Etiquette

Loosely based around some pictures I have in my SaNa folder, which will be linked on my LJ. : )

**Title:** Plans  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #15- Etiquette  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 544  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual content, fluff  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, actually, I quite like this shirt. This is the one from when we encountered Shiki, right?"<p>

Sanji watched Nami from the bed of their hotel room as she pulled his dress shirt on her shoulders. Taking a break from the crew on a new island was something they both looked forward to, and Nami was more than willing to put out a bit of extra beli to get a separate room from everyone else. He was more than willing to comply, running after her with a bit more vigor than usual.

After making themselves comfortable, and throwing their clothes around the room, Nami decided it would be a good idea to attempt to clean up a bit. She headed straight for his shirt and started commenting on it right away.

"Yeah, haven't had many chances to wear it since," Sanji muttered around his cigarette, crushing the end in the ash tray to put it out. His eyes never left her body, even as she buttoned the front and turned to show off her new look. "It looks good on you."

"You think so?" Nami asked, hopping onto the bed and standing over Sanji with feet planted on either side of his hips. She pulled the shirt lower a bit to keep Sanji's eyes from wondering and smirked. "Come up."

"You're not giving me much of a choice," Sanji smirked. He sat up, ignoring the idea of grabbing for his boxers, and worked his way up her body, trying to sneak his way under the shirt before she shoved his head back a bit and laughed. Once he was on his feet, one arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Care to dance with me, mademoiselle?"

Nami grinned and pushed him back again. "Not when you're naked! Put your underwear back on!"

Sanji stepped back a bit as Nami hopped off the bed with a graceful and soundless landing, walking into the bathroom to admire the shirt. He frowned and jumped down, finding his boxers and pulling them on as he walked after Nami. He smiled a bit as she turned and looked at her reflection. "Now will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Hmmm, just a moment. I'm tempted to steal this shirt for a bit; maybe keep it on for a bit."

"Really? I had other plans, ones that require no clothes at all."

"So do I."

Sanji blushed a bit while he smirked, hands planted on his hips as his eyes trailed lower. "Oh really? Would you like to follow through with these plans then?" he asked.

Nami turned to him with a spark in her eyes, but she quickly looked down and laughed. "Sanji-kun! It's not polite to put your hands in your pants with a lady present!"

The cook jumped in surprise, his hands had fallen down into the front of his boxers when he wasn't thinking, and he pulled them out to hold them up and hold a somewhat defensive pose. "Shit, sorry. You just look really good in that-"

Nami didn't let him finish his sentence as she leaned in and pressed their lips together, one hand moving to his shorts while the other guided his to her thigh and pulled his fingers upwards.


	10. Zombies

**Title:** Friday Night Tease  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #22- Zombies  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 664  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T, pushing on M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Some mature content, language, AU setting. Sanji and Nami are both college students, Sanji working part time. Usopp is still in high school.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Aieeee!"<p>

Sanji cringed when Nami and Usopp latched onto both of his arms and hid against his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure why he had been sandwiched between them, as Usopp acted like one of Nami's "girlfriends" half the time. But he didn't really want to think about it, too distracted by the gory zombie feast on his television screen.

The three of them started this sort of movie tradition a few weeks ago. Sanji always had Friday nights off, and Nami was always hoping to spend a little quality time with him outside of college. Usopp had Friday nights off as well, hoping to spend one night without homework and with someone he could have a good time with. Why push it off until Saturday?

Of course, Sanji would have loved to just spend time with Nami instead of having Usopp tag along. He was fond of the kid, but Usopp often got in the way of Sanji's advances. There were things he wanted to do with Nami, things better done when long nosed teenagers weren't around.

He felt the grip on his arms loosen up a bit as the story shifted to a less detailed and gory part. "If you two don't mind, I think I'll go grab some refreshments," he said, prying their arms off and standing to walk towards the kitchen. "Nami-swan, would you like to accompany me?"

"No, don't leave me here alone!" Usopp cried out, grabbing Nami's arm when she tried to move. "What if a zombie shows up and tries to eat me?"

"Usopp, seriously? How old are you?" Sanji asked. "I need Nami's help. I think you can survive a couple minutes without us."

The dark haired teenager looked between Sanji and Nami, the girl looking back with a sympathetic and pleading smile, before he sighed and let her go. "Alright. But come right back! If there are zombies on the screen, I'm coming after you!" he pouted.

"Che, alright," Sanji mumbled, walking ahead of Nami into the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder to ensure Usopp wasn't following, happy to find the younger huddled on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest.

"What do you need help with, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked when they entered the kitchen.

Sanji grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to a counter, moving close and watching for any sign of resistance before pressing their lips together. Nami laughed, her arms circling his shoulders as she leaned into the kiss. His hands moved and down her sides, inching closer to her back with every move.

"Is this what you were wanting?" Nami asked as they separated, connected by a thin line of saliva attached to their lips.

He didn't respond with words, leaning in again and sealing their lips together while his hand moved under her shirt and slowly inched up her skin. "Next week, Usopp's not coming," he whispered against her lips.

"Agreed," Nami breathed back, throwing her head back as his hand touched her bra and started to pull the clasps apart. "We have to come up with an excuse."

"Later," Sanji said, dipping down to kiss her neck.

They were so wrapped up in their actions, Nami's legs around Sanji's waist and hands moving between his shoulders and the nape of his neck, that they forgot to watch for time. They paid no attention to the outside world until they heard Usopp, who had somehow materialized just inside the kitchen doorway. "Hey, wait a second, you never have- AH! WH-WHAT THE HELL?"

Nami watched as Sanji growled and let her go in favor if kicking his foot towards the younger man. "Damn it, Usopp!"

"Hey, I thought you were getting snacks!"

"At least warn us-"

"I DID! I asked you from the couch what was taking so long!"

Her shoulders slumped, Nami smacked her palm to her forehead and jumped off the counter, walking past the boys towards the bathroom to adjust her bra.


	11. Determination

**Title:** Point of Authority  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #09- Determination  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 528  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Some mature themes, but not enough to warrant an M rating  
><strong>Disclaimer(s): <strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Really, Sanji-kun. I would have thought you had a bit more self control than this."<p>

Sanji couldn't argue with Nami as his fingers squeezed his nostrils together. His face was becoming warm as blood rushed to his cheeks and painfully pressed against his nose to escape. His other hand, lost somewhere against Nami's skin, was probably twitching in a grotesque way. He mentally scolded himself as Nami moved.

They were secluded in the aquarium bar with a lock on the door and Sanji's stolen tie hanging on the knob. While Nami intended to keep him fully clothed, she snatched the tie when he was distracted and tied it in place before entering the room. Light from midday poured into the room, through the water and the small numbers of fish that ignored the creatures outside the tank.

She was forceful, daring, not even sorry when she shoved Sanji to sit on the bench. Nami gave him no time to recover, climbing into his lap and putting one hand on his chest. "Sanji-kun, consider this part of your therapy."

He couldn't speak up as her hand grabbed his wrist and firmly planted his palm on her chest. His words jumped up to make themselves known, but his mouth refused to let them escape and knotted themselves in this throat. Instead of speaking, Sanji made a strange gurgling noise.

Nami observed his reaction and moved her own hand to his face, fingers touching the hairs along his upper lip and chin. "Sanji-kun, what kind of place did you end up training in?" she asked.

"H-H-He-ah!" Sanji couldn't speak and his fingers grabbed unconsciously. "S-Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Nami sighed and removed Sanji's hand in favor of removing her shirt and revealing the frilly, lacy bra underneath. The sight alone was enough to make Sanji whine and throw his head back to avoid a nose bleed. "Don't look away," she said, hands grabbing the side of his head and pulling him forward.

His nose almost touched the skin between her breasts, eyes bugging out of his head. Nami held him in place despite his attempts to move back. "N-Nami-swan, I-"

"Just stay put," Nami said, grabbing his hand again and moving it across her bare skin. The feel of his hands on her stomach, sides, and back made her smile and shift in his lap. "Mmm, Sanji-kun, how does- ah, Sanji-kun!"

The blond was holding his nose, unsure if he could contain his nosebleed any longer. Both eyes were watering as the pressure built and turned his face a bright shade of red, making his hand twitch across her skin. He couldn't even speak, trying his hardest to hold back.

Seeing Sanji in pain, Nami frowned and pulled his hands away from her body. He blinked in confusion as Nami lifted herself from his lap and pulled on her shirt. "Nnnn… Nami-san?"

She buttoned her shirt and pulled her hair out of the collar before smirking back at him. "We'll start again in an hour. Be there or I'll find you." She ended her threat with a wink, leaving Sanji in the room to throw his head back and sigh in relief.


	12. Proposal

**Title:** Word Choice  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #29- Proposal  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 590  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, more like a prequel to the very first prompt, Bet.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s): <strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Nothing had ever weighed so much in his pocket than the small box worth months of hard work and determination, but Sanji gulped and fingered the box through his pants. While it was hard to see it from the outside, he felt extremely self-conscious and suddenly he had to shove his hand in his pocket. No one needed to know what he was up to.<p>

He went to the jewelry store right after work, having the money to buy the ring he'd gone to pick out several times before. The last time he went, he took Usopp to confirm his choice, seeing as how the dark haired man knew Nami better than anyone. He trusted his judgment, and he had to say Usopp's advice was the right way to go.

The walk home to their shared apartment was a little hard and a little terrifying. Sanji didn't want to give Nami the ring yet, he still had to work out the plan, but he knew nothing about how to hide it. He thought he could give himself enough time to come up with an excuse, but Sanji was standing outside the door before he realized what happened. And he knew Nami was home.

Swallowing the bit of fear that threatened to bubble out of his chest, Sanji opened the door and walked inside, walking past Nami sitting on the couch and running into their bedroom. "Welcome home, Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed as she heard him come in. She turned to look at him as the bedroom door closed, confused. "Sanji-kun?"

"Just a minute, Nami-san!" Sanji called out, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and shoving it in one of his drawers in their shared dresser. Nami would never look in his sock drawer. "I'm just changing into some more comfortable clothes!"

"Oh, alright," Nami said, turning back to the book she held in her hands. She paid him no mind when he walked back into the room and towards the kitchen. "You have to make dinner tonight."

"I do?" Sanji asked. His heart sped up and his face became red as he realized his choice in words.

"Yeah, I have a paper proposal due tomorrow and I haven't had a chance to work on it properly," Nami explained, motioning to her textbooks despite Sanji being in the other room. The word proposal sent Sanji's heart rate into another speed race and his fingers twitched as he reached for a pan. "I swear, it's like I'm chained or something to it for the next few weeks."

_'Ball and chain, that's a negative way to- Argh, that's not what she means!'_ Sanji thought to himself despite the still increasing pace of his heart. "Ah, N-Nami-swan, maybe you should take a break from it for a while? We can go out and-"

"No can do, Sanji. I can't go back on a prior commitment like this," Nami said, suspecting nothing when Sanji made some sort of choking noise. "But since you mentioned a break, do we have any kind of cake or something to snack on? I'm a little hungry."

Sanji felt his head explode, his mind filled with wedding and marriage ideas that he couldn't handle. His silence confused Nami, made her peer over the couch and stare at the empty kitchen doorway. "Sanji-kun? Are you alright in there?"

"Ah- fine, fine! I'll just… start on dinner now. You just keep working on your p-p-proposal," Sanji sighed, smacking himself in the head and feeling a bit jilted despite Nami's oblivious attention.


	13. Skeleton

**Title:** Elephant in the Room  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #30- Skeleton  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 502  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual content, hilarity, language, general beating around the bush really.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s): <strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Nami almost always asked Sanji to use the women's cabin when looking for some intimate time with him, but for once Sanji talked her into closing up the men's cabin and kicking everyone else out of the room. They were oddly successful, having only enough attention to grab Luffy and throw him out before Zoro and Usopp followed after. The room was empty after that, and Sanji pulled his tie over his head to hang it on the knob before slamming it shut and locking the door.<p>

The trek to the couch was almost nonexistent, Sanji grabbing Nami off her feet and carrying her in one swift motion. They were kissing the entire time, Nami's hands holding his head in place while he set her down on the cushions and crawled on top of her. His hands moved at their own pace, reaching under her shirt and ignoring the fabric of her bra as he grabbed her breasts. Nami moaned against his lips, both legs wrapping around his waist.

Clothes proved to be no obstacle, each one losing an article with every kiss, tug, bite, even slight scratch at the other, and eventually they were completely naked. Nami wrapped her legs around his waist again and gasped as he shifted, moved their bodies to connect. And once she was comfortable, she stated to move, both hands gripping his shoulders and nails digging into his skin.

"Oh Sanji-kun," Nami breathed, moaning slightly as his hands touched her back and mouth pressed kisses against her chest. Her pace increased a bit, prompting Sanji to kiss her even more and shift both hands to her waist, increasing her efforts to move.

Suddenly, as Nami started gasping a mantra of Sanji's name with various moans, a slight noise came from one of the bunks. It was similar to a chuckle, and it made Nami stop and whip her head to the bunks like there was a sudden fire. "Wh-What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sanji whispered, struggling to keep his own breathing under control.

There was a brief silence as neither of them moved and stared at the bunks. After a few seconds, the chuckling noise came again, this time followed by a voice. "Yohoho, please don't mind me. Pretend I am not in the room."

The voice, registering in both of their minds as Brook's, sent Nami into a fit of rage that involved her storming to the bunks, plummeting Brook's skull with a fist, and storming out of the cabin while trying to pull her clothes back on. Sanji watched, a bit shocked and uncertain how to recover from the situation, but seeing Nami leave made him shoot up and chase after her. "N-Nami-san, wait! Shitty skeleton, how long were you in here? Nami-swan!"

As the blond cook ran out of the room, only to be scolded by Nami for emerging on the deck with no clothes on, Brook peeked over the side of his bunk and chuckled. "Nami-san forgot her panties."


	14. Theatre

**Title:** For Your Entertainment  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #14- Theatre  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 340  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Pervy Sanji, of course.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s): <strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Usopp, I'm not gonna lie, doing this dance thing is seriously making me question your sexuality."<p>

"H-Hey! What the hell are you trying to say?"

Nami scoffed and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, cocking her hips to the side and turning to Sanji in confusion. "Sanji-kun, there's nothing wrong with having him dance as my workout buddy. You turned down the offer when I asked you, now you're upset Usopp said yes?"

Sanji, sitting on the couch with both arms stretched across the back cushions, looked between Nami and Usopp and chuckled. Both of them were decked out in comfortable and tighter fitting clothes, more baggy shorts and a tank top on Usopp. Their manners of dress implied they were both in a fitness kind of mood, which Sanji expected. But their workout routine, a dancing game, was hardly what Nami promised when she opened the offer. "When you said work out, I thought you meant gym memberships and early morning jogs. Not this… DigiNoise thing."

DigiNoise, a music and dance company, released music remixes and original songs performed by artificial intelligence. The newest game contained a new set of dance moves performed by animated characters. The point of the game was to match the moves, proving to be quite a workout.

"You know I don't have time to go out and work out like that. This is so much more and Usopp is willing to let me play it with him!" Nami exclaimed.

"Think of it like this, Sanji. At least we're giving you some kind of entertainment!" Usopp chuckled. "I don't see why you don't like the game. I'd pin you for a guy that likes to dance."

Engrossed in watching Nami pick a new song to play, Sanji blinked and regarded Usopp with little to no attention. "Eh, yeah, sure," he said, eyes locked on Nami's shorts in admiration as she moved.

"Perv. Too caught up in his thoughts to answer," Usopp mumbled.

"You said you're providing entertainment."

"Sanji-kun, go start on dinner."


	15. Gravity

**Title:** Up in the Air  
><strong>Theme:<strong> #17- Gravity  
><strong>Claim:<strong> SanjixNami  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,017  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language, for once it's mostly on Zoro's part, fluff, OOCness? Sequel to Bet.  
><strong>Disclaimer(s):<strong> I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p>"Oi, cook. The hell were you trying to pull back there? You nearly gave me a black eye."<p>

Sanji smirked as he twirled the lacy garter he caught in the air, looped around one finger. "Sorry shitty mosshead. I've got plans and I need this to carry them through."

"What are you gonna do with that? Wear it during your next drag show?" Zoro smirked. He crossed his arms as he smirked, eyes glancing between the item in Sanji's hand and the younger men behind the cook. Luffy had jumped in to stop Usopp from grabbing Sanji, curious about Usopp's ability to hide so many items under Kaya's dress during the garter toss.

"Fuck you, mossball! You'll see what I have in mind soon enough," Sanji glared, hand clenching around the fabric in his hands.

"Wanna tell me before your bitchy girlfriend gets over here?"

Sanji wanted to snap at Zoro for using such language when referring to Nami, but he was too preoccupied in turning to meet Nami as she approached, hand extended to grab his arm. "Sanji-kun, you caught the garter belt! Don't you know what that means?" she asked. "You'll have to marry whoever catches the bouquet!"

"Nonsense! Tradition or not, it's all fun and games," Sanji laughed, touching Nami's hand. "Besides, Usopp pressured me into it."

Nami pouted as Usopp yelled in denial behind Sanji, grabbing the garter belt and tossing it to Usopp. "Well I suppose I should try for the bouquet then, that way you don't marry some random girl based on this so called tradition," she smirked. "But if I don't catch it, you're in trouble."

"Yes, Nami-swan," Sanji said, smiling at her when she leaned up to kiss her cheek and walked away. Nami joined Vivi as the girls gathered together.

"Oho, I see how it is," Zoro smirked. "Finally grow the balls to man up and propose?"

"I'm surprised you have enough brain cells to piece it together," Sanji shot back, shoving both hands into his pockets. He watched Usopp walk closer and kept his eyes on the group of girls. "Kaya's gonna throw the bouquet. Aren't you gonna stand with her or something?"

The long nosed man pushed Luffy back, who followed after him with a twinkle in his eye and questions on his mind. "Nah, I just got married, and I value my life. Those girls are likely to kill me if I somehow get in their way," he said. "Look at them all. You think Nami's gonna catch it?"

The gaggle of girls on the main venue floor was quite terrifying, especially since Sanji didn't recognize most of them. His eyes were focused on Nami, the red head standing towards the back. "She'll be fine," he said, talking mostly to himself. "She'll be just fine."

His fingers touched the velvet box in his pocket as Kaya turned her back on the women, arms swinging up to practice and tease. Everyone not participating in catching stood out of the way and watched in anticipation. Kaya eventually let go and the bouquet flew into the air, all of the girls leaping out to grab it. Sanji's eyes never left Nami, his chest aching in anticipation and his fingers touching the box again.

The bouquet fell into a pile of hands, one emerging victorious after a brief struggle. Girls without a chance started to disperse, coming down to a woman holding the bouquet in triumph. A woman with dirty blonde hair, not red.

Usopp and Zoro looked at Sanji, one in hidden curiosity and the other in concern. The blond was completely still, staring at Nami as she walked closer. She was almost emotionless, her expression unclear.

"Sanji, what're you-" Usopp started to say, stopping when Sanji walked forward and ignored him. He watched Sanji approach Nami in silence.

When Nami was close enough, Sanji reached out and grabbed her hands, keeping his eyes hidden from her as she smiled. "I didn't catch it," Nami said quietly.

Sanji didn't speak up. Instead, he leaned in to touch Nami's check with his lips before letting go of one hand. He looked at her face as he dropped to one knee, eyes never breaking contact. His free hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

Nami gasped and covered her face with her hand, eyes starting to water. "You were- But I didn't catch the bouquet!" she said.

"It doesn't matter. I love you, I will always love you, and no wedding tradition is gonna change that," Sanji said. He opened the box, revealing the engagement ring inside, and held his breath as he spoke. "Nami, will you marry me?"

She laughed a bit, eyes springing small tears as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, of course!" she exclaimed.

Sanji grinned, standing when the crowd that gathered started cheering. He paid them no mind as they started clapping and pulled Nami's hand closer, moving the ring from the box to her finger. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips before he spun their bodies and shifted her down. Sanji held Nami in the air while kissing her as everyone continued to clap.

When Sanji and Nami pulled apart and Nami regained her balance, Luffy ran up to them and slung both arms around their shoulders. Zoro joined the group as Vivi and Robin, Nami's closest friends, walked up to congratulate them. Soon most of the wedding guests were approaching the group to give their best wishes, returning to the party afterwards.

After the crowd cleared, Kaya approached Nami with her face split by her smile, Usopp following behind. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, arms thrown around Nami as they squealed. Sanji chuckled as they seemed to ignore his presence and admired the ring.

Usopp pat Sanji on the back as he grinned. "Not exactly how you planned, right?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, she said yes," Sanji said. He watched Nami glance back at him, a smile on her face growing as she turned back to Kaya, Sanji feeling a bit of laughter festering in his chest. "She said yes!"


End file.
